


Hidden Secrets and Secret Identities

by amixii10, DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Everyone else is bad at hiding their superhero powers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Zuko is done with life, hidden identities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Everyone in the Gaang is a superhero, but Zuko.Katara is Tsunami and can control water and ice.Toph is the Blind Bandit and can control earth and rocks.Sokka is Boomerang Man and has powers like Superman. He has super strength and makes plans quick.Aang is Tornado and can control the air.Suki is Trajectory and has super speed with her fans.Mai is Sharpshooter, and she can pull any sharp object from anywhere and throw it with deadly accuracy.Azula is Shockwave and can control lighting and weather.Ty Lee is named Prism, and she can bend colors into objects and is very flexible.Zuko is powerless but has done years of parkour and Martial Arts. This is how he realizes each one of their identities. He also helps save their ass even though he frequently is captured by enemies.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Mai (Avatar), Azula/Mai/Ty Lee, Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Suki
Comments: 127
Kudos: 365





	1. Sokka

**Author's Note:**

> This took so long to finish cause no on ew ages to write it. Lol.

“Woaaah! Are we almost there yet?” Zuko calls over the rush of wind. 

He had been going to his gallery showing down in downtown Manhattan, but as per usual, he was captured by yet another D-tier villain that wanted him to use as bait for the superheroes. And, as per usual, the heroes came for him and saved the day, blah blah blah. But the important thing was that he was currently being flown across the city by a superhero. If he had a choice, he would’ve chosen to be saved by Tsunami or Trajectory. They always managed to hold him firmly but not too tight, and their methods were both faster than goddamn flying.

“Almost,” Boomerang Man said to him. Zuko rolled his eyes every time he heard his name (it was stupid as hell, okay? who let him choose his name??) 

Zuko took a moment to think. Why the fuck did this guy’s voice sound so familiar?

Zuko looked up at Boomerang Man’s face and tried to decipher him through the cowl. Then, the realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

Zuko immediately felt pissed. His boyfriend was hiding the fact that he was a superhero from him. Then he smiled. He knew exactly how to play him. 

“So,” Zuko says, caressing Sokka’s chest, “How would you feel about having a boyfriend? You and I keep meeting, why not?” 

Sokka flushes under the mask, and Zuko smirks. 

“Uh,” he responds intelligently. “Don’t you have a boyfriend already?” 

“How do you know that?” Zuko asks, playing a false game, “Do you like me?” 

“Um,” he replies, “No?” 

“Well, I’m sure that my boyfriend wouldn’t mind me going out with a hunk like you.” 

“Uh, well, I dunno? I’m a superhero, and you’re… not?” 

Zuko leans up and lets out a hum as his lips are close to the superhero’s.

The man seems to look shocked before being mad.

“You can’t just cheat-” Boomerang Man snarls before he’s interrupted by a kiss from Zuko.

“I know it’s you, Sokka. Dumbass,” Zuko murmurs against his lips.

Sokka sputters before sighing. “Yeah.”

“Keep a secret from me again, and I will put Tsunami on speed dial and never talk to you again.” Zuko deadpans.

Sokka laughs but nods in confirmation. Zuko huffs. 

“Where are you taking me, anyway? The apartments’ the other way.”

“Uh, I was taking you to your showing.” 

“You dumbass!” Zuko says, swatting at Sokka’s head. “How exactly are you supposed to explain how you know where I was supposed to be?” 

Sokka scratches his head with his free hand. “I, uh, hadn’t thought that far ahead.” 

Zuko just facepalms. 

***

“Uh, guys, we have a situation,” Sokka begins from his place on the couch. 

After two years of them fighting supervillains, the city had funded an apartment for them to stay in, as Tornado and Trajectory had mentioned before that they were “broke af.” They had a monthly meet-up. They had been created to meet to talk about tactics, but eventually shifted to movie night sprinkled with talk of how to reduce their fight times. 

Tornado looks over at him. “Yes?” 

“So my boyfriend, who’s a civilian, found out my identity.” 

Blind Bandit cackles. “Damn, Boomer Boy, that’s good.” 

“Stop calling me that! This is serious!” 

Tsunami looks over to Trajectory. “What do you say?” 

“Well, he already knows now, so what exactly can we do about it?” Trajectory says absentmindedly as she watches the show. 

Tsunami shrugs. “I don’t know… maybe you should make sure he won’t blab?” 

Shockwave glances at them. “If it was me, I would first tie him up then drop his body-” 

Tornado bounds over to her, covering her mouth quickly. “Don’t listen to her! I think you should be romantic and take him on dates where only Boomerang Man could take him.” 

Sharpshooter looks up from her nails to stare them down. “Personally, I think you should hide him so that he doesn’t know where he is, and then hypnotize him into forgetting the outside world so that you’re the only thing that he knows-” 

Tornado covers her mouth, too. 

Boomerang Man drops his head in his hands. “I don’t know how I’m going to talk to him about it… what if he breaks up with me?” 

Prism just looks at Boomerang Man sympathetically. “If he loves you, then he’ll understand.”

Blind Bandit scoffs, shoveling a handful of popcorn in her mouth. “He’d have to be a goddamn idiot to let a superhero slip out of his hands.”

“Yeah, I guess you guys are right,” Boomerang Man says, allowing his hands to fall to his sides and relax. 

“Of course we are. It’s our job, darling,” Tsunami teases.


	2. Katara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably one of my favorites.

“Fuck!” Zuko whips his head around to look at Tsunami. 

“Language!”

“Oh, sorry, Mr. I’ve-got-a-stick-up-my-ass, but I,” she says, pausing to freeze one of the villains, “am currently battling 15 villains with no hope of backup.” 

Zuko scans the building and sees the rafters.

“Hold them off for a minute,” Zuko hisses.

“What- Zuko!” Tsunami calls in distress.

Zuko climbs up a shaft and flips on the top of the rafter. He pulls the loose screws out and jumps up and down till they fall.

Tsunami looks up and catches Zuko in a bubble of water as the rafters collapse onto the villains.

“How did you...?” Tsunami asks in wonder.

“I did parkour for a while. Are they out?” Zuko asks.

“Knocked out cold,” Tsunami affirms.

“Ok. So, Katara, when were you planning to tell me?” Zuko asks, picking his bag up off the floor, casually dusting it off.

Tsunami looked shocked.

“I’m not-”

“Katara, I’m not stupid,” Zuko said, tired.

Tsunami sighs but takes off her mask.

“How did you know?” Katara questions.

“The way you said fuck,” Zuko deadpans.

“You’re kidding.”

“Try me, bitch.”

“Why are you everyone’s only target? There are millions of civilians that I don’t think of as a little brother,” Katara sighs.

“Does Sokka know?” Zuko asks, remembering how he found Sokka's superhero alter ego.

“No! He can’t. He can’t defend himself,” Katara said, alarmed.

Zuko hides his shock well, in his opinion. Neither of the siblings knew about the other.

“Let’s go, Zuzu,” Katara teases, putting her mask back on.

“Jerk,” Zuko huffs but allows Katara to take him. 

Zuko likes to think he let out a manly sound when Katara picks him up, but both of them knew Zuko shrieked like a little girl.

“You need to eat more,” Katara admonishes.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Zuko grumbled. “Can you put me down now?”

“No.”

“Bully.”

“Love you too, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	3. Aang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one revoked Aang’s nonexistent swearing rights.

“Hey Zuko, Tsunami told me that you kick ass. Wanna help me?” Tornado calls over the sounds of weapons clattering. 

Zuko grins. Instead of responding, he rips the ropes off of his hands and feet with the ease of a magician or escapist and jumps beside Tornado. 

Zuko takes out one of their enemies by a mix of jabbing her in a way that Ty Lee had taught him and a solid punch to her jaw. 

Tornado laughs as he watches Zuko take them down by his side, and he does a flip while pushing the last guy off of the second story building they were fighting on top of. 

“Are we done here?” Zuko asks, peering over the edge to see the guy scrambling out of a dumpster, running away. 

“Yup!” Tornado responds as he forms a spiral ball of wind behind the two of them. 

Once they’re enclosed in it, Zuko pops the question. 

“Hey, Aang, when were you planning on telling me that you were a superhero?” 

Aang splutters, and the spherical tornado nearly drops around them. “What do you mean?” he chuckles nervously, trying to cover up his blunder. 

Zuko rolls his eyes- really? Were all of his friends going to act like this? 

“Don’t even try to deny it! I’m the one who taught you that flip, goddammit.” 

Aang sighs, defeated as they begin to move in the general direction of the library, where Zuko had been before he had been abducted (yet again).

“Yeah, you got me. Anyways, now that you know, will you teach me how to fight better? Trajectory keeps giving me shit about it, and I wanna beat her ass.” 

Zuko fixes him with a glare. “You-“ he says, stabbing a finger at Aang, “are not allowed to swear until you’re thirty. Actually, you can’t swear, period.” 

Aang pouts. “Fine, but at least will you teach-?” 

“Yeah, sure, whatever. Just get me back to the library.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	4. Toph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toph is bipolar

“Fucking shit! Goddamit!” Blind Bandit curses after the supervillain of today gets away.

Zuko comes out of the Jasmine Dragon, his uncle’s tea shop, with two cups of boba tea, and passes one to her sympathetically. 

“Want some help? We could go after them and whoop their ass…” 

“Hmm. Tempting. Let’s go after we finish the boba tea- I bet we can beat them to the other side of the city. 

They have an impromptu slurping competition. (She wins, of course.) 

Blind Bandit lifts a section of the concrete, and they both sit on it as if it was a magic carpet as they go over the city. 

“Hey, tell me when you see him, okay?” 

Zuko nods, then realizes that she can’t fucking see him, she’s blind, so then he says, “Mm-hmm.” 

Soon, Zuko sees the member of the gang underneath them. They’re standing in an alleyway, panting. 

“There! Set down right here, a bit to the left.”

When they set down, Retrograde, the supervillain they’d been chasing, breaks into a sprint. Their powers were virtually useless, seeing as it only allowed them to move backward, but they were a pretty quick sprinter. 

Blind Bandit cackles loudly. “You’re going downnn!”

Retrograde glances behind to see Blind Bandit coming after them at full speed, with Zuko trailing behind her, still drinking the boba tea. 

Blind Bandit tackles Retrograde, and places a hand on each of their forearms, knees on their thighs, and whispers something in their ear that makes their tan skin go pale. 

She soon stands up, and they sprint as fast as they can. 

“So. That was fun,” Zuko says, slurping the last of the boba tea. 

“Yeah, all it took was a few threats about their family, and they nearly pissed themselves. What a pussy,” she says with a beaming smile. 

“Cool. You wrapped that up faster than normal, Toph,” Zuko says with careful use of her name. 

She grins at him. “I thought you’d never mention it! One or two times last week, I felt you staring at me, and I was like ‘what’s up with him,’ then I realized you probably figured out who I was.” 

Pleased with her reaction, Zuko decides to venture forward. 

“Yeah, it was kind of a no-brainer, really-” he begins to say when suddenly he feels himself lifted off the ground, only to see Toph’s hand on the collar of his shirt. 

“What do you mean it was a ‘no-brainer’?” she practically growls, her entire demeanor shifting suddenly. 

“I meant that it was kind of obvious to me since I spent a lot of time with you and noticed you were slipping away, and also you’re blind and the Blind Bandit was, well, blind, so it was easy for me, but I don’t think that anyone else could’ve put it together except maybe Suki or Katara, but they’re really busy, so I don’t think that they know, and I only put two and two together because you talk the same way and since I spend a lot of time with you with both sides, it was kind of easy. But other than that, you hid it pretty good, really,” Zuko rambles in one long breath, not noticing when Toph drops him. 

“So yeah,” he finishes meekly. Toph shrugs. 

“Cool,” Toph says, already skipping away. “Do you wanna play Call of Duty with me?” 

Zuko sighs a breath of relief before running up to her. “Wait for me!” 

Toph breaks into a sprint. “Catch me if you can!” she taunts, and Zuko resigns himself to facing her gloating and chooses to walk back to the apartment complex. 

(She does gloat at him, saying he’s slow.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	5. Suki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot this existed

Zuko fiddles with the key before unlocking the door. He had left a sweatshirt there when he visited the other day and it was cold, okay? He opens the door and sees not Suki, but Trajectory taking off her mask. She covers her face, but the damage is already done. 

“This isn’t what it looks like,” she says weakly. Zuko just stares at her, deadpan. 

“I’m pretty sure it is,” he says, tired. “Look, I’m just here to grab my sweatshirt, okay? If you want, we can just forget about this.”

Suki just sighs and takes off the mask completely. 

“No, it’s fine. Just… don’t tell the others? And I guess if I need help, you can just help me sometimes?” 

“Okay,” he says, shrugging his shoulders. He picks up the sweatshirt and leaves, completely relaxed (at least, to the untrained eye.) 

***

“Is everyone I know a superhero? I swear to god, everyone is,” he mumbles to himself as he paces the room anxiously. 

“What are the odds of that, seriously? Although it does seem that way. Sokka, Katara, Aang, Toph, Suki… why them, though? How did they get their powers? Were they just born with them and did that thing that all closeted gays do; band together before even knowing about the other?” he asks himself. 

“Maybe I should talk to Sokka. SOKKA!”

Zuko heard him walking towards Zuko’s room. “Yeah, what do you need, babe?” He sticks his head around the corner. Zuko pats the edge of his bed as he sits down on it, gesturing for Sokka to join him. 

Sokka sits down next to him, still wearing an apron and holding a spatula. 

“Uh, can we talk about this in less than ten minutes? I don’t want the food to bur-”

“Yes. Do you know who all the other superheroes are? Like, do you know their identities and vice versa? Or no? And how do you get your powers and stuff?” 

“Uhhhh. No to all of that. I don’t know about the others, but as far as I know, I was born with my powers. Or maybe I was secretly bitten by a mutant animal, like Spider-Man, and I just didn’t know it!” 

Zuko sighs. “Okay… that didn’t help me at all, but thanks. Do you mind if I take a blood sample?” 

Sokka ignores him and continues talking. “- so would that mean that you’re my MJ?” 

Zuko stares at Sokka, slack-jawed. “Seriously? I’m trying to ask you serious questions, and you’re just prattling on about your comics?” 

Sokka finally looks at him. “Yeah, you’re exactly like her! See- badass, smart, beautiful, recognizes their boyfriend’s secret superhero identity! You’ve got everything!” 

Zuko sighs again. “Okay, fine, whatever. Will you give me a blood sample?” he asks more vigorously. 

Sokka nods. “Sure.” 

The smell hits them. 

“-oh shit, my pasta’s burning!” Sokka says as he practically sprints to the kitchen, no doubt eliciting complaints from their downstairs neighbors. 

Zuko shakes his head and smiles softly. He was dating a fucking idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	6. Ty Lee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty Lee and Zuko are so fucking cute together I can’t-

“Get out of the way, Zuko!” Prism shouts as he steps outside of his Uncle’s tea shop. 

Zuko sighs but resigns himself to his fate- but why did this always happen to him? Was he plagued with a curse, or was it just bad luck?

“Do you need help?” he called to her from his place on the ground. 

“Not right now!” 

“Okay!” 

He watches her jump from roof to roof. She pulls out a pistol by bending the light in a certain way. Prism shoots the perpetrator in the arm as he tries to run away from the bank and then again in the knee when he doesn’t stop. The thief falls as his knee gives out beneath him. 

‘Damn,’ Zuko thinks. ‘That’s scary as fuck. ‘

“Zuko!” she calls, and he has to resist the urge to run, knowing she was his friend and (thankfully) not his enemy. 

He walks toward her. “Come here,” she says, before jumping down and hugging him. 

“I wanna talk to you. I already talked with the others, and they said that it was fine for one person to know who I am! And I choose you! Isn’t that great?” she says quickly. 

Zuko nods and they walk to a nearby cafe that’s always bustling with energy, where they’re sure not to be overheard. 

Zuko’s mind is reeling. Why did superheroes flock to him? Was he somehow trustworthy? Or did all of them just know him personally, too?

“Zuko, you know me as-” 

“Wait, let me guess who you are.” She shrugs then smiles. 

“Sure, go for it. I wanna see how long it’ll take you to guess.” 

“Let me think… June? Nah, too dark to be you,” he says, humoring her. She puts down a finger. 

“No, I know,” he says, spurred on by the fact that he didn’t want to lose the countdown. “Ty Lee!” 

She beams, then she leans forward to ruffle his hair. 

“NO! I just got it done for my date with Sokka later,” he says, trying valiantly to save his hair. She laughs at him, not unkindly. 

“There’s the Zuko I know!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	7. Mai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s so short

“Zuko, can we talk?” Zuko looks up from his place on her sofa. 

“Yeah, sure? Go for it,” he says, turning off his phone to face her as she sits across from him on the chaise. 

“I’m a superhero,” she says, not turning away from sharpening a knife. 

“Well, that’s cool, I guess. Not a huge surprise, though,” Zuko responds, unfazed. He turns back to his phone. “I thought it was gonna be you confessing to eating that candy I got imported from Japan.” 

“I didn’t eat it- Ty Lee did.” 

“Ah,” he says, barely paying attention. “That’s nice.”

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	8. Azula

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azula on glasses is too much for my smol brain

“I don’t like them,” Zuko says.

Azula glowers at him. “This is the third pair of glasses you have rejected, bitch. Hurry the hell up and decide.”

Zuko tilts his head.

It was incredibly hard to take Azula seriously with the large frame glasses on her face.

“Azula,” Zuko asks, swinging his legs on his chair.

“What do you want, you insufferable prick?” Azula says.

“Dumbfuck,” Zuko retorts.

“Come off it, you pussy,” Azula sneered.

The comments had no malicious intention though.

Azula and Zuko just fought frequently and they showed affection through taunts and the occasional hug.

Zuko looked around and noticed no one was around. “Are you sure the glasses won’t affect your superheroing?”

Azula squints in the mirror. “I have custom contacts and superheroing is not a word.”

Zuko looks at her. “Not even going to deny it?”

Azula sighs. “Why? I literally don’t give a shit. Bitches wanna come at me, let ‘em.”

Zuko snickers. “What a mood. How did you master lighting?”

Azula looks through the glasses case. “Uncle taught me. He has fire too.”

Zuko blinks in surprise. “Uncle can control lighting?”

Azula snorts. “Better than I can.”

“Whoa,” Zuko breathes in surprise.

Azula picks a final pair. “Are these fine?”

Zuko beams when he sees how nice these glasses frame Azula’s face. “Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	9. Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of anti climactic

“We are gathered here today to discuss some very important and unsettling facts,” Zuko begins dramatically once everyone settles in. 

Suki and Ty Lee share a quizzical look. 

“As you all know, you are all superheroes,” he says casually. Everyone looks at each other in shock. 

They point at each other like they didn’t know themselves anymore.

“My point is, I would like to throttle all of you for not telling me sooner.” 

Aang and Sokka are the only ones who look vaguely threatened, Aang on the verge of tears as he hurries to explain himself. 

“I’m sorry, Zuko! Katara- well, Tsunami- told all of us that we can’t reveal ourselves to anyone, and-” 

Zuko cuts him off by laughing. He doubles over, and soon everyone joins him in slightly hysterical laughter. 

“It’s okay, Aang. I still love all of you. I don’t hold it against you- not when I can do this.” 

Zuko holds his hand out. Fire flickers threateningly near Aang’s face, despite Zuko’s words. 

The headline on the New York Times the next day reads, NEW SUPERHERO SPOTTED WITH TSUNAMI AND SHARPSHOOTER- SELF-PROCLAIMED TITLE, BLUE SPIRIT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
